C'est normal au Japon
by LeMonde-deMielpop's
Summary: Recueil de OS/Drabble inspirés de chansons (plus particulièrement les japonaises comme celles de Naruto) Il n'y aura pas forcément que des chansons Japonaises :3 J'en posterais de temps en temps, je ferais d'autres écrits à côté, en fait c'est un peu un truc sans fin... MATOINE


Hello !

Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier pour vos commentaires super choux sur C'EST MON SEXE LOL, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir !

Concernant les OS/Drabble qui arriveront ici je fais ça pour me ''détendre'' je ne comptais pas les poster mais je me suis que pourquoi pas ? Et bien parce que le Japon !

N'hésitez pas à allez regarder la traduction de la chanson en tapant :_ Michi to you all aluto traduction_

Et en allant sur le site AnimeKaillou  
>Je vous conseille grandement de lire la traduction !<p>

Concernant la chanson vous l'écouté si vous voulez

Bref trop de blabla !

**MICHI TO YOU ALL**

_Aluto_

**Nee wakaru desho ?**

Je dois bien admettre que je commençais un peu à stresser pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, à dire.  
>Dans le pire des cas je repartirais chez moi complètement déprimé et n'en sortirais plus avant quelques jours.<br>Dans le meilleur des cas... Je préfère même pas imaginer. Par peur d'être déçu.  
>Oui, aujourd'hui j'allais avouer à mon meilleur ami que je l'aimais. Je suis bientôt arrivé chez lui... Le stress monte d'un cran. Je souffle un coup en continuant ma route. Comme d'habitude j'ai tourné au carrefour, apercevant la troupe de jeunes j'ai mis ma capuche pour passer inaperçu. Un psychopathe violeur et tueur d'enfants, voilà ce dont j'avais l'air. Je disparais dans la foule, c'est d'ailleurs bizarre qu'il y ait autant de monde. <p>

_**Daitai itsu mo toori ni  
>Sono kado wo magareba<br>Hitonami ni magirekomi  
><strong>_

Je revois ton visage, souriant, j'entends ta voix, lorsque tu chantes dans ton Kigurumi de Panda.  
>Je suis confiant.<strong><br>**

****_**Boku wo arukaseru**__**  
><strong>__**Kumo ga kireta saki wo mitara kitto**___

J'arrive devant ton immeuble, putain... Je frappe à ta porte. Tu ouvres et je vois de la surprise dans ton regard.

- Antoine ? Euh... Je pensais pas que...  
>- Je sais je débarque à l'improviste.<br>- Bah entre vas y.

Mathieu se décala, laissant passer Antoine en lui souriant. Le plus grand s'assit sur le canapé tandis que le plus petit partit chercher deux canettes de Coca.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène alors ? Demanda Mathieu, posant les canettes sur la table basse  
>- C'est bien ça le problème... Dit tout bas le chevelu<br>- Comment ça ?

Antoine releva les yeux, il l'avait entendu.

- Promets moi de me prendre au sérieux.  
>- Tu me fais limite flipper mec là !<br>- Un peu de sérieux s'il te plaît...

- Euh... Ouais vas y...  
>- T'en penses quoi des FanFictions ?<br>- Ne change pas de sujet Antoine.  
>- C'est parfaitement dans le thème crois-moi.<p>

Et là se fut le déclic chez Mathieu.

- Attends attends attends...  
>- Ouais...<br>- Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. Exigea Mathieu avec un large sourire  
>- Math.. !<br>- Allez mec !  
>- Tu m'fais chier.<br>- Et c'est pour ça que tu m...  
>- Je t'aime. Bordel.<br>- Tant d'amour dans tes paroles. 

___**Tashikameru sube wa motta**__**  
><strong>__**Osorenai de**___

Je m'étais contenté de sourire à la déclaration d'Antoine. Quel salop j'étais en train de faire ! Je le laissais en plan, avec ce sourire collé sur mon visage.  
>Je vais attendre qu'il se lève pour partir, comme ça je le retiendrais, comme dans les fictions...<br>FUCKING GENIUS !

_**Soshite ayumu michi wo motto terasou**__**  
><strong>__**Doko made mo... Doko made mo...**_****

  
>Antoine se leva comme l'avait prévu Mathieu. Celui-ci lui attrapa le poignet, un grand classique, mais en vrai ça le faisait tellement.<p>

- C'est le moment où tu dois te retourner et où je t'embrasse fougueusement... Susurra Mathieu

Sous l'effarement, Antoine se tourna tandis que Mathieu se jeta sur ses lèvres.  
><em><strong>Parviens là où se trouve tes cheveux, ta voix, ta bouche, tes doigts...<strong>__** (traduction)  
><strong>_  
><strong>Heureux<strong> était le mot qui les définissait parfaitement.

_**Kimi no kokoro e kimi no kokoro e**__**  
><strong>__**Todoke todoke todoke**___


End file.
